Into The Shadows
by I'm Naruto Dude
Summary: Naruto was beaten bad to almost death...now alive he learns from a secret clan how to hide in Darkness...Naruto true purpose is to bring peace to the world and he'll kill any thing and anyone to bring it forth. Naruto befriends a young girl that he puts above every one in the village. I DONT OWN NARUTO
1. Chapter 1

I DONT OWN NARUTO I WISHED I DID

"Ahh!?…(Huff)…OW!…(Huff)…Please STOP!" screamed a ten year old little boy, with spiky blond hair that looked like he never used a comb. His eyes where sky blue, when you looked at them they would capture you they held joy and happiness, but in this case it was different they held fear. On his face he had six thin line whiskers, three on each cheek, they looked like tattoos but weren't. he ran threw the village panting hard as his lungs burned from running so much. But what choice did he have the people of the leaf village didn't see eye to eye with the young blond.

"Stop Demon don't run for your death!?" screamed the civilians as they chased the young boy.

"Today you die you fiend!?" screamed another civilian.

The blond young blond didn't stop cutting corners trying to lose the mob. For what ever his life was worth he would never stop running unless he would fall unconscious. He knew that if he stop he would not live to see the next day, but little did he know that there were a pair of eyes following him watching him run. He ran and ran. now he couldn't take it no more his legs were hurting beyond pain, they were starting to give out he knew it was only a matter of seconds be fore they would give. While running he was looking for a place to hide but no luck, his legs gave out and he fell head first in to the road, laying there panting hard, 'looks like this is it, I cant move, my legs wont move….Im scared, why are they chasing me I didn't do anything, I was just walking home-'his thoughts were cut off my some one picking him up with one arm around the persons shoulder and the person walking to a near by alley tired he lets go of his will and faints of exhaustion, his legs never ran so hard in his life, they were dragging as the person hurry to get him in to the ally.

The smell of something burning woke him, his eyes half open then closing then reopening them trying to wake him self up grunting as he try's to pick him self up but couldn't he didn't have the strength yet, all he knew was that he was in a little hut that was worn out looked like the ones the Indians used with a small fire in the middle of the hut, then he heard a voice sweet but playful say something but he didn't hear them.

"w-what? Wh-who's th-there?" said the blond boy in a raspy voice while half awake. He said looking up cause his head hurt from the fall in the street.

"hehe I said, how are you feeling" said the voice with a hint of playfulness.

Hearing foot steps walking towards him. His instinct kicked in. as he shutter the words." pl-please d-don't h-hurt m-me…" suddenly he heard the person stop.

"hehehe I'm not going to hurt you, I brought you to my hide out to help you escape the mob." said this person with care in the tone.

"b-but w-why" he asked

"cause you got hurt so I wanted to help" they said in a care free way.

Finally getting some strength in his body to talk in a low voice. "you wouldn't help me if you knew who I am."

"oh really, you don't scare me." the person with a smile said mocking him.

"you don't have any idea" he said in a low warning voice.

Giggling at him. "try me princess." they said toying with him.

Annoyed with the person for calling him "princess". "fine but promise me something" closing his eyes afraid of what might happen next …. Promise you wont give me to the mob if I tell you"

Laughing in a low tone, "why would I do that silly"

"Just… promise me…. Please." he said in a sad voice.

Smiling at him the mysterious person notice a tear run down the side of his face. Feeling bad they say, "I promise I wont hurt you or turn you over to the mob."

"well do you know the monster the hurt the village five years ago?" he said

Looking at him with a confused look " what monster the Kyuubi? Yeah, why."

Sighing. He finally spoke "its inside of me… Its sealed in me that's why they attack me when I'm alone" he paused feeling of pain and loneliness squeezing his eyes so they cant see the tears swelling up, then spoke again " I'm afraid to go out side of my house cause they hurt me, I have no parents no family I live alone, they gave me looks that they want to kill me, I have no friends I have nobody, I get hurt if I got in to any store that don't want me, they call me bad names. I get bullied a lot but I train so I can stay strong….so please…ple-" he was cut off by the person pulling him to sit up and hugging him, with tears running down the persons face. He was stunned didn't know how to react. So he just waited until the person was done hugging him.

Sniffing, the person pulled back so the blond could see who it was that was hugging him and talking to for the past hour. As he looked on the face of the person he got his first hug from he was speechless. It was a girl! She had nice big white eyes, she had short dark blue hair, she was the same age as him, she was a little shorter then him. But he couldn't tell, noticing it was a girl he started to blush, which cause her to laugh. Catching her looking down he looks down and notice he had no shirt on, he blushed even harder looking like a tomato.

"awww your blushing" she said teasing him with a smile. While whipping the tears away.

"so…..do u hate me too" he said changing his expression(since he told her darkest secret) to a sad one and hung his head.

Looking at him she takes her hand, and gently place it under his chin, she lifts his head to meet her eyes, " hate you…..for what you didn't do anything to me….who cares if the monster is in you, if you want ill be your friend and only me until you can trust them." saying the last part with a smile.

His eyes grew wide with shock, he didn't know what to say he was speechless, here's this girl who he just met and wants to be my friend, despite the fact that the Kyuubi was sealed in him. He couldn't believe it so he asked.

"really are you sure…people are going to hate you for it…"

Giggling at his question she moves her hand to his cheek "I don't care ….I'm alone too just like you" she finished with a smile.

Looking dumb founded he asked, "what do you mean your alone too… you don't have family?"

Sighing, she went to pull her hand down but stopped when he put his hand on top of hers to keep it in place, noticing he did that he blushed red, she smiled and sat down very close to him, she turned her hand over to hold his, she brought both their hands to her lap and she held his hand with both of hers sighing, she started, " when I was three my mom died giving birth to my sister, I don't really member my mom much only that, after my mom died two years ago, my dad has not been the same, he calls me weak and that I'm worth nothing to him." she paused to breathe, she started to rub her thumbs gently on back of his hand, then she resumed. " when me and my sister spar I let her beat me, the reason I go easy on my sister is cause I don't want to hurt her. But I just keep it to my self" she stopped to let it sink it. She hangs her head as the memories cloud her head but get cut of by the blond in awe.

"Wow! You must be really strong….. But I bet I still could win with ease." he said grinning looking at her with a playful look.

Lifting her head to see his look, she smiles "oh really lets see about that." she said with a devious look getting ready to stand.

The blond pulls up his hands and waves them in front of him nervously " I'm joking I'm joking…."

"hehe you look so cute when you do that." she said smiling as she grab his hand putting it back in her lap.

A light blush sweep across his face " w-w-when I d-d-do w-w-what?" he said while shuttering the words. Thinking to him self 'since when do I shutter.'

The last answer cause her to laugh. "when you shutter I think its very cute"

He looked stunned for a couple of seconds. He regain him self, he pouted " I don't shutter"

She brought his hand up to her lips and gave it a little kiss then smiled at him. This cause him to blush tomato red, for a second he thought he was getting dizzy, then he mentally slapped himself. staring at her he couldn't help but feel warm around her, like if he didn't care if people would be there looking at them, he felt what he's always wanted warmth, comfort, acceptance, and love. But what did he know about any of these, he was only ten years old he thought, but one thing he knew it was that he had his first friend.

"Hey! I almost for got what's your name" she said still smiling as ever.

"Oh! Yeah hahaha I'm Uzamki Naruto" he said with his signature grin.

"Nice to meet you Naruto-kun…I'm Hinata Hyugah" she said with a small smile and a puppy face.

They sat looking at each other in a comfortable silence…. Until a roar from Naruto's stomach breaks it. Blushing at the sound, Hinata starts to laugh at it, then stands up. "hey lets go get something to eat I know your hungry." agreeing Naruto trys to stand "Ahhhh!" he grunted as he falls back down the little bed he was laying on. Hinata let out a small giggle be fore saying " need some help there cutie."

Grunting, he grabs his legs as the pain dies down " they hurt….bad…I still cant stand" he said as he let his head hang.

Hinata being as helpful as she is always, says " don't worry I'll get us the food and bring it back, then ill rub your legs with some healing gel I make, it really helps." smiling before leaving. Hinata couldn't help it. She really like this as she would put it 'Cute blonde boy'.

Grinning at the fact that a person is willing to help him. He lays back down, and focuses on his thoughts. 'She's so nice, man its awesome to have a friend I hope it doesn't end until I die, I cant go back to being alone its hurts to much' gripping his shirt, it hurts really, really! bad.

Thinking a lot was making the 'Cute blonde boy' drossy, still exhausted from the run for his life, he closes his eyes to rest. With in seconds Naruto was out like a light. An hour later Hinata walks back in the secret hut, to a sleeping blonde drooling on the pillow, snoring loud. She giggles at this sight, she walks over to wake him. Gently shaking him to wake up, he cracks open his eyes to see Hinata over him holding food. He shoots up almost head butting her.

"woah! Clam down there boy…almost head butted me haha" said Hinata dodging his head. 'Man this boy must be really hungry, thank Kami I brought a lot of food.' she thought.

"oh.. I'm sorry.. I'm ju-" he was cut off by a little pale finger on his lips.

"Shh… its ok" she said "Here hope your really hungry I brought a lot of food…I hope u like ramen" saying the last part with a crooked smile.

"YEAH! I love ramen" he said with a huge smile on his face.

"yeah I know I just had to ask." giggling as she pulls out eleven bowls of hot ramen.

"here ten for you one for me" she said as she hands him a bowl for him to start.

"wait why you only get one?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"I only wanted one" she informed him. Then her smile turn devious "besides if I want more you'll share with me right?"

"yeah sure…I'm not greedy" he said since she was his first friend, he was not about to lose her over food.

she pulled him in to a neck crushing hug and whispered in his ear "that's why your so cute hehe" she pulled back, then gave him a light thump with her index finger on his nose. Ok he was now blushing seriously red, she thought he was about to pass out. "hey.. Are you ok?"

He just gave a simple nod, but in his mind he was going crazy. 'Man this girl is soooooo pretty, maybe-' he shook his head to get his thoughts to shut up. So he decided to chow down, he was on his sixth bowl when she got done eating her first. So she puts his five bowls with her one bowl in the bag to clean up. After she got done she watched him eat the rest of his bowl. Something was bothering her so she asked,

"where are you going to sleep if you still cant move?" pausing for him to reply.

"I was going to ask here… until tomorrow… if that's ok with you?" he replied.

"Oh yeah that will be ok" she said with a crook smile and her eyes glowing with glee.

"but if you stay you have to wait till I come back tomorrow to leave" she commented happily.

"ok I promise I wont leave till you get here" he said putting his thumb to his chest.

"ok good….. Now that that's done let he rub your legs down with the gel" she said as she reached for the gel in the bag she had with her.

"Umm…. Are you sure?" he asked blushing nervously.

"yeah why not?" she protested grinning.

"well…. Its kinda weird don't you think" rubbing the back of his head as he feels awkward.

Seeing that he was going to have a hard time letting a girl touch his legs. She pushed him down on his back and pulled the covers off. Ignoring his protest, she opens the small bottle scoops a good chunk with her four fingers and closes it with her other hand. Laying there in his shorts(not boxers) he was getting worried that he might have a ….."reaction"….. since he never had a girl touch his legs, hell he never had a girl touch him at all. Ignoring him she pulls his shorts leg sleeve up. She rubs here hands together and starts to massage his leg. Now Naruto could not say anything for he was in a bliss. He felt her gentle but firm hand rubbing his thigh, laying there he tilt his head back slightly, Naruto was letting out moans of pain and pleasure, he couldn't help it. It felt so good her hands against his aching legs. She turns to see his face, smiles then continues down his leg. Once finished with that one, she switches sides and does the same thing to his other leg. Naruto let out a small grunt when she stop to switch legs. She giggled at him then starts again.

Man Naruto was now thinking 'to hell with it, I don't care if I get a reaction' it was to intoxicating the way she moved her hands over his legs. One thing he knew, it was he didn't want her to stop any time soon. Once she was only most finished she saw him in a world of bliss then she paused then asked "can I do your chest and back muscles as well?" smiling a devious smile. No room for words he just nods giving her the ok to continue. Now that's she finished she hops on top of him, grabbing the small bottle for more gel, rubbing her hands together she starts to massage his chest. Causing Naruto to moan louder, 'I wander if he would get mad if I kissed him' she was thinking. 'why would he get mad unless he's gay' a evil smile pop on her face as she thought 'only one way to find out' leaning down only inches from his face, she could feel his warm breath as he moaned but she kept her hands moving so he would not notice her inches from him. Feeling his breath sent a chill down her spine, 'now or never hope he-' she was cut out of her thoughts by Naruto moaning the words, "are you…going to …kiss me…or just… stare". Giggling she closed in the gap (No Tongue get your heads out of the gutter lol) moving her hands to his shoulders to massage him. They kissed for three minutes until she broke it off to continue her massage 'ok he is NOT gay that's for sure'.

Naruto could feel the warmth of her breath leaving his mouth, grunting in a low tone letting her know he still wanted more. She laughed then patted him on the chest gently. "hey roll over so I can get your back". with out any chance to get up he flip fast almost throwing her off him. She sighed then smile at the blonde boy she gave her first kiss to, his back muscles look very defined for a ten year old. She wasted no time in getting started. 'Oh KAMI! I kissed her!…..But damn did it feel good' letting his mind wander 'wow it felt like it was draining me…I cant wait for next time I can kiss her.' pondering on his thoughts she was wish she was a five years older she would have done more. 'oh well I can wait…. Teasing him is very fun' she laughed at the last thought 'man I'm turning in to a pervert thanks to him… as long as its only him I don't care' they stayed like that until she finished she hopped off him, she starts to put the stuff away. Once she was done she turns to Naruto who is now knocked out, she walks over bends down and gives him a gentle kiss on the cheek. He moves slightly, now standing back up and heads for the door, she turns to get one more look at the blonde she smiles then leaves.

It went on like this for a week, his legs were already healed but he liked getting the attention of Hinata and her kisses. Oh man did he love her kisses, he liked being around her. He was very thankful that she was his one and only friend. But you know what they say all good things must come to an end. That's when the tragedy happens it was two months later after they became close but, this was becoming more then friends. He didn't like being with out her, and her with out him, they where like magnets always there for each other, until one day changed his life, a day they both would never forget.

Young Naruto was running late to meet with Hinata at there hide out, in was in the afternoon the sun was half way down that day. He was running late cause he wanted to get something for Hinata, so he convinced the 'Old man' to get him a necklace for Hinata. What he didn't know was there were stalkers, following him to his hide out. Once there the young blonde stops to look around to see if he were followed, seeing no one he enters. So the stalkers decide to wait till he comes out to ambush him and for sure this time 'kill him'.

Now in the little hut, Naruto hid the small purple box in his pocket be fore she notice. Hinata was cleaning the little bed.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late Hinata-chan" he said with a grin that looked like he won a million ryo,walking over to her and kiss her forehead.

"hey sexy I saw you put something in you pocket car to tell me what it is?" she implied as he began to get nervous.

"what I don't have anything Hinata-chan" he chuckled nervously.

"Are you lying Naruto-kun" she said now standing up and facing him with a evil grin.

Now he was very nervous.. He sighed in defeat "yeah I got you something but I wanted to surprise you"

Her eyes lit up with joy as she pulled him in to a hug "Aww really thank you Naruto-kun!"

Returning the hug he asked her "Do you want it now or later?"

Looking up with a mischief smile "Are we still talking about the gift or something else..?" waiting to let it sink in him.

Letting go of Hinata to catch the blood that pop out his nose, form the thoughts that shot threw his mind. Hinata seeing this fell to the floor laughing loud. "HAHAHAHAHA!". Naruto to stop the blood from his nose took off his shirt and held it to his nose. Screaming at Hinata for laughing at him. "Hey stop laughing!". she stop seeing it was getting him mad, but then notices that he doesn't have his shirt on. Then *POW*she nose bleeds. She jerks around from embarrassment, seeing this Naruto walks over to her, points and laughs loud "AHAHAHA…that's what you get!" feeling angry Hinata puts her head down and starts to fake cry she falls to the floor with her hands covering her face. Naruto, dull as he is falls for it. "Hinata! Im so sorry I didn't mean-" *BAM* Naruto gets punched in the stomach by the crouch Hinata. "That's for laughing at me" she crosses her arms and turns away from him. Naruto hit the floor hard leading with his knees then his face. doesn't move for two minutes. Hinata is a chump as well to fall for it. "Naruto….are you ok cutie?" se said in a worried voice.

Turning back to him, she puts her hand on his back now very worried she might have over done it. "Na-Naruto..Naru-" in a second he pins her to the floor. Looking at her dead in her eyes with a serious face, seconds later he grinned at her, leaning down and kissing her on the lips. He broke it of a minute later "Ha!…. You fell for it 'Cutie'". he let go of her but stayed close he pulled back a little bit and pulled out the small purple box. "Here I got this for you.. Cause your very important to me" he finished with his signature grin. She looked him then the box then back at him. She aggressively pulled him down in to a kiss this time. Then he pulled back chuckling " what was that for?"

She didn't answer just stare at him with a huge smile as she stared in the eyes that she love, his eyes was her fetish. but she reached for the boxes. Nervous Naruto rubs the back of his neck " I hope you like I picked it out but the old man bought it cause I made a deal with him." she looked at him then the box in her hand, she couldn't wait to see what it was. When she open the box her face paled her jaw dropped, her eyes went wide, she let the tears fall. She was speechless. It was a twenty-four carrot gold necklace with a heart in the middle. "Hinata open it" he said nudge her, she open the gold heart and in side was a description "read it out loud Hinata-chan" he said with a caring smile on his lips. Wiping the tears from her face smiling " Together Forever". tears swelling up she looks up at Naruto, smiles then pulls him down slowly to her lips to kiss the boy who stole her heart. She pushes him back a little to whisper in his ear "thank you Naruto, ill never leave your side." chuckling he whispers " Thank you for saving me". he pecks her on the lips, then stares deep in her eyes. "here let me put it on you" he said as he took it and tied it around her neck " Perfect fit".

"hey want your gift now." she said winking at him with a mischief smile.

"Hahaha Hinata were to young for that… all though four - five years from now I wont mind." he said with a huge grin

"hehe ill hold you to that…. But I wasn't talking about that. I got you a little something too." she said getting up running over to her bag and pulling out a blue box. Running back over to him and jumping in his lap. Naruto letting out a grunt from the pressure "Here you go Naruto-kun". he took it and opened it.

It was the same almost, his was sliver instead, his was twenty-four carrot silver. And in stead of a heart it was a silver scroll, on the scrolls it says "My Love" and the scroll had red rings around the end. Naruto was wide eye, he couldn't believe some one actually bought him something. He let a tear fall. wrapping his arms around Hinata "Thank You for everything..(sniff)…it means so much" he berried his face in her shoulder. Holding her like she is his life line, 'I never want to let her go, for as long as I live I will protect her'. "hey Hinata.." he imposed as she put his necklace around his neck.

"Yes Naruto…" she replied looking down at him happily.

"I promise I'll never leave you…I'll always protect you…I'll be there when you need me…I'll always be watching over you." he said with love but firmness in his voice letting her know he was serious as you can get.

Laying her head on his should she whispered "You promise". picking up his head looking her in her eye. "I Promise you can count on me"

"now you promise me something" he said laying his head back in the crest of her neck.

"Anything cutie" she giggled

"that ill be you one and only….also that you'll get strong to defend our bond" as he squeezed a little tighter.

"I promise with all my heart" she said with a tear falling of her pale cheek.

And they stayed liked that for a couple of hours, not saying a word just holding each other as if that was their last day together. Ironic thing was, it was for a long time. Seeing that its getting late she disentangles herself from Naruto and stands to her feet " come on Naruto-kun its getting late" sighing, wishing they could have stayed longer like that. So he stands to his feet only to meet Hinata in a hug "Come on Naruto-kun take me home". with out another word they left the hide out.

It was quite that night, maybe too quite for the young pair, walking hand in hand they heard a noise in a near by alley. So they stop to see what it was then out of no where a shadow figure jumps out from behind them and snatches Hinata "NARUTOOOO!" she screamed. Naruto bolts after the figure. Wasting no time going after him he was able to keep up. But he notice they were heading for the North gate. 'they plan on leaving the village', trying his best to keep up, 'if I give in she dies….And that's NOT going to happen.. I wont let them hurt her' running out the North gate he sees the guards knocked out. Then it hit him 'they must have planed this when I was with Hinata.' putting some chakra in his legs to give him a boost. They where two miles from the gate when the figure stopped and turned around. Finally caught up, Naruto lands in front of him. "let her GO!" he shouted with venom in his words. The man grunted " why should I do that" said that figure with evil intent in his voice.

"what do you want with her" he growled

"Her?.. We don't want her" chuckling evilly. "we want ….You!"

Now Naruto was getting angry they where using Hinata as a barging chip.

"why?" he stared dead in the eyes of the figure trying to come up with a plan to take Hinata and run for it.

"fine…I guess you don't care about her" the figure replied with out a care in his voice, he pulled out a kunai and stuck it to her throat.

"Wait!" he shouted scared that they will hurt her. He promised her, he would always protect her. "fine ill make you a deal"

"Oh really… your not in the position to make deals demon" he snorted.

"ill let you take me and do what ever you want as long as you let her go and never bother her again" he pleaded with his head hanging down. " I wont resist…just please….let her go" he said with tears in his eyes.

"NO Naru-" she pleaded scared that they would kill him but was cut off by a jerk from the figure.

"Shhhh…. Were talking sweetie…fine but if she tells the Hokage what we did we'll kill her" he implied. 'FINALLY we can kill this demon and get rid of him once in for all…. I knew Lord Danzo would come up with a plan and its working. He laughs evilly out loud. Then throws Hinata at Naruto.

He catches her, starts looking she if she's ok "Hinata listen to me…." he trailed off

"No Naruto I won-" she got cut off by her love kissing her.

"listen Run don't go to the Hokage, just Run home and don't turn back please…" he finished with a small sad smile.

"I don't want to leave you….you said you'll never leave me…..YOU PROMISED!" tears rushing down her cheeks feeling so hopeless. Knowing he would not survive.

"Hinata…. I wont ever leave you I'm right here" as he pointed at her heart letting a tear fall from his face over his whiskers.

"Naruto…I love you" she said with all her strength in her. "I know I'm to young but I do and I will always…I belong to you and only you."

She cried in his shirt gripping it very tight that she could rip it if she pulled.

"OH Hurry up we don't got all night unless-" as he takes a step forward. Chuckling evilly

"NO! she's leaving don't worry" he interrupted now sounding worry if she stays longer she'll get hurt. "Hinata…. I love you too….go please…. if you love me run and don't look back now go!" with the last part he firmly almost shouted no looking her in the eyes.

She pick his head up quick and kiss him hard, He broke off when he heard the guy walk towards them he whispered "don't for get me Hinata…" she got up and ran like she never ran before, not looking back at the eyes that held her above Kami himself. 'I'll never for get you Naruto'. standing up wiping the tears from his eyes, he turns to the figure " do your worst"

Laughing loud "Oh don't worry we plan on it" as he dash forward at Naruto who just hung his head not moving. In a flash was knock unconscious as his body flopped to the ground.

Naruto was wishing he didn't wake up, he could feel the KI it was overwhelming, cracking open his eyes he saw at least a around thirty people standing around him some with touches but only one person caught his eye. "Misuki-sensei?…why" he said with no emotion in his tone, Naruto looked like a zombie completely dead but alive at the same time. He looked around, he was still in the forest but farther away. Naruto was Hanging buy ropes that were tied around his wrist, the rope was thrown over two trees close together, hanging over the ground.

"SHUT IT! You worthless demon" she screamed beginning to feel rage over him trying to contain himself.

"your wrong …you're the demon, the Kyuubi is not so-" he was cut off by a fist in his stomach at tope speed that knocked the wind out of him. "Gwahhhhh…." he cough

"we'll see who's the demon". he said grinning feeling superior. "you four" he pointed at four solid guys that are leaf shinobi "with me we'll show this kid who the real demon is…don't kill him until we all have had a shot at him"

"YEAH! Show him who we are!" screamed the crowd.

"ready Naruto this might hurt." he said flicking his forehead.

"do what you want" he let his weight take over. At this point he didn't care. Hinata was ok and with that he would die with a smile on his face. He knew they just wanted him and not know one else. As they got ready to beat the piss out of him he smiled. Seeing this they became enraged and started to beat him, they punched him in the face side of the neck, the ribs, the thighs and legs then arms you could hear the contact from the punches in the distance. Naruto grunted every time contact was made but he would not give them the satisfaction of letting them know he was in pain.

The four guys panting " well…(pant)..he's a…(pant)..tough one" said one of the shinobi, as they looked at Naruto who now had a broken nose that was bleeding, his lips were busted, his forehead was bleeding from the top from where they would. His arms, legs and thighs look like a Dowmation. He had bruises every where.

"ok now…. Here were the real fun begins" as he raised his hand a civilian threw four bam boo sticks in the middle. So they pick up bending them checking if they brake. Naruto knew it was about to hurt but, he kept his mind, soul, and will on Hinata. They got around him, took there stance and one by one hit him.

"gahh…(whip)…gahh..(whip)..gahh…(whip)…gahh..(whip)..gahh…(whip)…gahh..(whip)…" he trailed off grunting in a above a lone tone but he refused to scream. He can truly say the smile of His love is keeping him alive. This went on about 10 minutes hitting him in the back, you could hear the tearing of the skin on his back until "Ok Stop!…we don't want him dead yet I'm having to much fun" said Misuki with glee in his eyes and smile.

"Done already..(pant)..I thought..(pant)..you would..(pant)..do more…" said Naruto shaking from the pain he felt every where on his body.

Misuki walked to the front, picked up Naruto's head "where barley beginning…mauahahaha" laughing evilly, soon the crowd join in with the laughter. The other four walked to the front, Misuki pondering on thoughts he turns to two civilians " you two hold his legs diagonal so his chest is facing up" they happily comply with evil grins. They grab his legs, pulled them towards them. Naruto is now looking at the stars, closing his eyes, cant hold on to the tears he lets all the tears he's been holding fall off his face as they began again beating him but this time on this thighs and chest. Naruto now cursing the day he was born as the whips come straight down *SMACK* "Ah!…(smack)Ah!..(smack)Ah!…(smack)Ah!..(smack)Ah!…(smack)Ah!..(smack)." he shouted it burned so bad, it felt like leaving hot iron on your chest and thighs. Naruto was now drifting off cause of the blood loss. Misuki was not giving up he grabbed the near by bucket and dumped in on Naruto to keep him awake. The water was warm at least he was grateful for that. Now they moved to his feet and arms. One on each limb, they began again leaving mercy a understatement in this case it did not exist. Naruto was now so deep into sorrow he was crying tears of blood.

The shinobi holding his legs let them go. He was so torn up this made torture with Ibiki look like a summer vacation. His cloths were shredded, the shirt that was white was now dark red, and his orange shorts were almost purple. Wandering why he was still alive was a question he would have to ask him self later. But when the crowd was "Enjoying" the torture there where a pair of eyes that was filled with so much rage it could drown the whole leaf village, so the pair of eyes vanish in a instant to go get help.

"Now my fellow comrades… let us began the final step to killing this monster" Misuki began his speech. Looking at Naruto "you ready demon this is the END!

The Hayabusa Clan House

"MASTER!?…( pant) ..(pant)" screamed the figure as he ran to a great huge temple doors.

The temple was at least ten stories high, it was dark black red mixed it towered over an area it was guarded by body guards that were deadly at kenjustu. There where few people in this clan cause many could not make it the clan was full of people that inherit it, it was not given by choice, or pick you had to be born in to it. The clan was mostly Taijustu, Ninjustu, and kenjustu or some times Genjustu. They worked on stealth, they relied on staying in the shadows.

The shinobi was running hard as he busted threw the double doors that looked like two huge pillars stuck together.

"MASTER!" called Tryon as he was panting hard as he came to a stop seeing his mater meditating. Inside the temple where four huge pillars that ran bottom to top, then there were stares in the far back that lead to each floor each floor had rooms ten rooms each, the pillars were made of solid gold cover with a red cloak with black dragons designs on them the rails where silver, and in the middle stood the fifth pillar that ran threw the middle of the whole place it was gold but covered in a black cloak with twin red dragons. In the front of the pillar sat a ten foot seat that looked like royalty. Cover in black only a few parts of the gold seat was showing.

Opening his eyes as the shadows cover his body but his eyes. " what is it Tryon.." he spoke as if he was in a hurry.

"Master Ryu… I know about the code but this young one needs our help quickly Master" Tryon said eager to help the young boy.

"don't tell me it's a run away again…Tryon I told-" Master Ryu was cut off to his surprise.

"NO! Master this little boy is being beaten for no reason… Master this boy …I don't know just you have to see for your self." Tryon was feeling very bad for the young shinobi he was willing to go against Master Ryu which was like suicide.

Narrowing his eyes looking at his apprentice " Are you sure Tryon…." he said in a very serious tone.

"Master this is not a joke, when you see it I wont be surprise if you slaughter them all." said the apprentice in anger feeling the images run through his mind.

He's never seen his apprentice like this before, so this must be serious. "Tryon we go…" pitch black smoke engulfed them as they take disappear.

Running there only one thing was running on the young apprentices mind was 'Please Kami let us make it in time to save him'. but he was cut out of his thoughts by his Master speaking. "Tryon he will be fin don't worry my young one". trying to calm his rage. It was so bad hypothetically speaking you could see it. "No Master not even a man who killed a village deserves what that young boy is going threw" he said looking down as they bolt threw the trees about to reach the place in five minutes. "how old do you say the boy is Tryon?" he asked to get his mind off the situation. Letting his hang of pure sadness, "eight to ten years old…Master" now this caught his masters attention.

Master Ryu was not no little bitch, he could kill you within seconds with out you noticing. So pissing his off was like fighting a four-hundred pound grizzly gear after you took his salmon. See if you get out alive HA! Yeah right. Now hearing the news he could feel anger rise from deep within. Not wasting time " Tryon hurry we don't want the young one to die" Tryon looking at his master before smiling. "Hai!" as they both dash with a black blur.

The Forest In Kohona

He couldn't hold back the pain Naruto gave in his body was put threw to much already. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the scream shook the forest. As the five shinobi that where torturing him back up, Naruto eyes were burning, they put some kind of acid in the water then poured it in Naruto's eyes. It was an acid that killed the cones in his eyeballs. The crowd where laughing at him then one civilian comments " ok Misuki Finish him I would like to go home now" he finished with a chuckle.

"Sure no problem" as he pulls out a kunai. He walks up to him. "let him go" then the people that tied the rope to the tree cut it, then Naruto fell front first as he hit the ground not making any noise as the dust shoots out from the thud his body made.

"Oh well good by demon hope you love hell cause I'm sending you THERE!" as he raised the kunai to strike a shuriken flew and hit the kunai out his hand. Panicking they all run but the five that tortured him. Misuki gets up, backs ten feet up from Naruto. Now standing between Naruto and the five fools was Master Ryu and his Apprentice Tyron. Master Ryu spoke first, " Tryon take the boy back to the temple he needs medical attention" Tryon wasted no time in being careful in grabbing Naruto gently not to further injure him. He bridal carried him then quickly in pitch black smoke vanished.

"HEY! Bring him back-" was cut of by Master Ryu.

"You will go further.. I wonder should I kill you five for child abuse?" he said challenging them by staring them down with fire enraged eyes.

"W-w-who are you" shutter one of the five pieces of trash.

Still staring not so much as twitched at the one who asked. Drawing his sword over his back from the its case, holding it with his right hand he finally spoke. " I Am The Leader Of The Hayabusa Clan…Master Ryu"

Now knowing who there facing decide to retreat with screaming for forgiveness all but the dumbass Misuki "why do you want the boy?"

"That is none of your concern Peasant" he spoke firmly not taking his eyes off Misuki, narrowing his eyes.

"What ever keep that trash we don't want him anyways" he said with no care in the world (yawing) I'm leaving my job is done. Then vanished in a smoke cloud feeling good thinking that Naruto will die before they can treat him.

Putting his sword back in its case. One question was pondering in his mind 'Why do this to a child defenseless' sighing at the question 'Guess we'll have to wait and see if he makes it…. Hope he does' with that he vanishes in a cloud of pitch black smoke.

The Hayabusa Clan Temple

Walking threw the double doors, he is greeted by Tryon, "how is the boy…?" he asked calmly.

Looking down at his shoes, making sure not to show his worried, sad expression and his eyes of pure hatred toward the people who did this.

"Not good Master …. The boy lost a lot of blood… I'm surprised he is sill alive but he is hanging on by a thread. I don't know what to do ….he can go both ways.. But why would they do this to a boy I mean, what can this boy do that would deserver this kind of torture?"

Shaking his head, crossing his arms then closing his eyes trying to concentrate. He was deep in thought "Hmmm…I don't know but I intend to find out… where is he?"

"He is in the emergency room out back in the hospital building" he spoke plainly

" good is there any more I should know before I go meet him…?" he spoke normally.

"Yes….Master he is blind now.." as he said the words his master could hear his voice crack.

The Master narrowing his eyes "How?"

"they poured a acid called Vemoxsin in his eyes…. That acid destroyed the cones in his eyes …. Also I wish to ask you something Master.." he trailed off

"yes what is it?" he answered firmly.

" Well I did a back round check on the boy…. His name is Uzamaki Naruto he has no parents.. He's a orphan…. I was wondering if he could stay here and us train him." he asked the last part remembering the code.

"And why should we do that….Tryon we've been over this, this Clan you have to be born in too it?" he said, while looking for confirmation in his actions.

"I know Master but…. What's bothering me is that if he was not part of this clan…then why did his name pop up when I described him in the archives?" he said looking at his master confused like if he was an alien.

"hmmm….I don't know… but go gets some rest you'll need it if your going to help the boy recover" he said the last part with happiness on his face while smiling.

"yes Master… Excuse me…. I leave you now." he said bowing then turning around and leaving him to his thoughts.

'That young man is growing on me' letting out a chuckle on the thought. 'Well I guess its time for me to retire, If I'm going to get to the bottom of this' as he finished the thought he turns and leaves to his room at the top of the tower.

(A/N: hey guys hope you like this chapter tell me how I did please don't hate on me yet this is my first story haha hope you all like it (R&R)

Comment on how you all would like for Hinata and Naruto to reunite give me ideas lol….. FYI im doing the Chumning Exams


	2. Chapter 2

(Drip)(Drip)(Drip)(Drip)…the sound of water falling from inside the mind of the young Naruto. Opening his eyes "W-w-where am I?"

He looked around but didn't recognize the area. From the looks of the place it looked like a sewer. The water came up to his ankles, and the place looked worn out, so he went walking to find an exit. But suddenly stopped when her heard breathing, so he followed the noise, it lead him around three corners. Coming to a stop in front oh a huge gate, on the gate door was a seal? "where in the he-". was cut off buy big red eyes with a black slit. These eyes held terror, anger , rage and the most disturbing one of them of "Evilness". So this is where the breathing is coming from ….wait is that the….Kyuubi!?' Shaking his head 'Aw great this odda be good' he thought sarcastically looking at the demons eyes annoyed.

"So this is the brat that I'm sealed in huh?" the Kyuubi looked at his in disgust. "finally you show your self…I had a feeling it wouldn't be long… since that pitiful village beat you stupid." Kyuubi was now getting angry as the memories of the beating past through like a slide show in his mind, letting out a small growl.

"hmmmm.." he crossed his arms and started to think.

"What's on your mind kit… don't tell me they actually made you retarded from that smack down?" the Kyuubi now studying the young blonde.

"No… I'm thinking if I'm here I'm not dead am I?" he said now lifting his head trying to figure out the situation.

"No your not….but you are in very bad shape" he sighed then continued. "They hurt us pretty bad… the lashes…the bruises…the cuts…everything you lost a lot of blood the only reason your alive is cause of me…but that's why you're here so I can tell you about me. So you know who is sharing your body with you." said the Kyuubi now getting comfortable, to explain everything to the young blood. Sighing cause of how long he will be there talking to the kid when he rather sleep, but he had to do it if he wanted to live.

"really care to elaborate on that?" the blonde said seriously.

"Well I'll explain that and more so you might want to have a seat." draining the water so Naruto could sit on the dry floor. Sighing be for he started " Where the hell do I start?…..oh well I start off with this….Yes I am the Kyuubi The Great Demon of the Five Nations…Long ago the world was quite and very peaceful, the air was refreshing to breathe, everything lived in harmony….I had my family, I was very happy with my wife and two kits. Life was awesome it couldn't get better, but then the nine Great Demons started to fight over territory. Me personally didn't give a shit, I had my family, so I was set for life. As long as they didn't come in to mine and fight I didn't care. But that damn one tails had to get a wild hair up his ass. He gets ballsy and comes at me, so I decide to smack him around abit. But then the gods got angry and tried of all the fighting so they gave us rivals to stop the fighting. Boy they must have been stupid cause it only made things worst when they created Man." he paused to let it sink in for the blonde to make sure he was listing. Naruto nods for him to continue.

"Now we have man but they only create on but this guy, they gave him power to control us, this man was know as The Path Of Six Sages. So we would stop the fighting. But they didn't give him immortality. So time was not a friend hehehe." he chuckled then continued "Anyways this man pulled us all together, to sort it out. But the other tails weren't going to have it, so they fought for freedom since now he controlled us, but instead angered the gods even more. They created nine more humans know that become know as The Nine Great Vessels. Five of the Vessels were women so the humans could reproduce, The Nine Great Beasts "US" the tailed Bijuus, were sealed in the Nine Great Vessels. I wont go into names cause there to long and give me a headache. he paused to rub his temples.

"Ok continue" he said now interested in the subject.

Looking at the kid like annoyed the Kyuubi continued. "Ok so now we fought inside the Vessels, we gave them nightmares we messed up there body's, thinking that if they die we would get released. But we found out by the Sage that if the Vessels died we would too, so enraged at this we just stayed and left them. But the gods didn't let it go unnoticed, so the gods finally give the humans free will cause…trust me robots are no fun… so as time lived on the humans reproduced but then War broke out… my family was killed by a man powerful enough to control a Bijuu, even though he didn't have a tailed beast he was strong enough to control it." he was now getting angry, letting out little growls, trying to regain his composure he went on "His name was Uchiha Madara…..That SOB used his Sharingan to control me to destroy my entire family." The Kyuubi was now looking down letting a tear slip then quickly wiping it away getting serious again….Naruto was now looking at him confused with his tilted to the right a little. "what you cant cry or what?" he asked

"Your one to talk weren't you crying blood a minute ago when they were slapping you around…I don't mind crying if its of joy but now sorrow!" he roared now angry by the blonde.

"What the hell…Calm down hair ball!" he screamed back "I wasn't making fun of you" stated Naruto he was now irritated by the fox.

" Fine….anyways were getting off topic so….where was I?…oh yeah the Uchiha used me and I killed many people against my will. After the Great War there were no more of The Nine Great Vessels left, WE roamed free again until you humans studied seals then sealed us into different Vessels. But with being sealed in you, you gain a Keke Genki from me just one through. All Bijuus One have one, so don't for another one. So now you are the fourth Vessel to hold the Nine tails, you should be honored." said the fox sarcastically. The fox starts to chuckled, but then turns to loud laughter.

"What's so funny?" asked Naruto dumb founded.

"You should of have seen your look on your face hahaha!" the fox laughed evilly out loud. Causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow.

"ummm…you need to stop drinking the sewer water in here" The blonde commented.

The Kyuubi now wiping a baby tear from the laughter out of his eye. Now looking at the young blonde. So now that you know my story…on to what happen to your body and why I called you here." Naruto nodded for the fox to continue. "Ok so look you got the piss smacked out of us right…so the reason I brought you here is so my powers can kick in….and no this does not count as your keke genki. So now that your hear ill start healing your body so you ca-" but was cut of buy a surprise Naruto butting in.

" Wait you can heal my body?" spoke the knucklehead blonde.

Sighing loud, "Yes I just said that so let me finish before any questions ok?" stated the Kyuubi trying to calm himself. Naruto nodded but he still had a lot of questions to ask the fox.

"So as I was saying…yes I can heal you…I didn't meet you yet that's why I couldn't heal you when they where torturing you…another thing is since I'm sealed in you, you can take my chakra but ill train you on how to control it ….cause if you don't know how, it will over flow and kill us both so yeah not ready to kick the bucket yet. Yeah now another thing is since you have me in you, ur senses get up graded, you can see, smell, and hear like a fox, you'll be able to see in the dark. Even in pitch black you will be able to see." he paused catching his breath to continue. "but we have one problem kit…. Your not going to like it."

Said the fox calmly.

"really what is it?" asked Naruto now getting worried those fags hurt him. But calmly trying to breathe.

"Your blind kit" the Kyuubi said plainly

You could hear a pin drop or in this case a water drop. "your blind kit" echoed threw out his whole mind area. His eyes looked like they were about to pop out their sockets, his jaw dropped. The Kyuubi put his fingers in his ears and squeezed his face preparing for him to scream loud. Instead he close his eyes, sighed long and hard then spoke barley above a whisper " So is there….anything you can do?"

Now it's the foxes turn to sigh hard. Then cracking a evil smile "who do u think you talking to kit….of course I can but I want to know what's in it for me. What do I get out of it?"

Smiling evilly as well lifts his head, to stare in the eyes of the Kyuubi. " does revenge sound good to you?"

Narrowing his eyes "Keep talking"

Chuckling "Well I want revenge on the people who did this and you want revenge on Madara….also I want to team up with you.."

"Why team with me what's in return?" he asked not even blinking at the blonde giving him a 'You better not be screwing with me' look

" ok here's the Deal…. I want to get revenge on the people who hurt me and Hinata….as for you ill let you take full control if we ever meet Madara, as long as you only kill him and NO ONE else. For healing me ill kill with out mercy if they deserves it. What do you say?"

Said the blonde with a evil smile to rival that of the Kyuubi.

"heheheheh…..who said this kit couldn't negotiate." said the giant fox with a huge evil grin.

"but how can we take care of my eyes if the cones are destroyed?" asked the blonde.

" well….you have your keke genki but you will never be able to take it off unless…." trailed off the fox trying to draw in the blonde. Naruto is now being careful not to fall in his sleazy tricks.

"Unless what" now wanting to hurry and get to the point, if it was one thing Naruto hated, its people who beat around the bush.

" ok look you lost ur eyes lens not your eyeballs…. So if you want to see you will permanently have to use my eyes, not your sky blue, but my evil red slits…sorry kit…that's the only way." said the fox in a serious tone to let Naruto know he's not joking.

"ok lets do it" he agreed firmly with out hesitation.

"Ok first lets talk keke genki what do you want it to be?…." now staring at the blonde.

" I want to control the Darkness, and bring those who live in it to justice." he said flatly, cause that's all he knows so he's going to use that to his advantage.

"Oh really so what trade mark do you want it to be….." picking his teeth bored.

"I want it to be a tattoo of a that says Darkness with a black dragon swerving through the letters on my left arm." he said in detail.

Now the fox stop picking his teeth and stared at the young boy with a eye brow raised. But the blonde didn't so much as twitch, Naruto made up his mind and how his new look would affect his victims. Shrugging the Kyuubi went back to acting like he didn't care. "Are right sure but there are side effects… such as your chakra will turn black but my eyes will stay the same….. you will get another tattoo on your right to keep track on how many people you kill they will have two black dragons one on top of it and one at the bottom of the tattoo."

"ok fine I can deal with that so when does all this takes place?" he asked

"It will take ten months for your eyes and keke genkai, but your tattoo will be ready for the next time you come back and make sure your alone cause it will be painful, but in the mean time you can not open them, I will give you a pitch black head band to cover your eyes…Don't, I repeat Don't take it off, don't worry about your sight right now, I train you to since better its like seeing but through your sixth sense got it?" said the lazy fox scratching his stomach.

Chuckling evilly at the fox "Pain….. Is my middle name….as for the headband thing and my sixth sense…..hehehe got it"

"Good now after you recover we will get started on your training, I will wait until the end of the tenth month to give your keke genkai as for your tattoos when you wake up right now you will get them but be prepared for the pain there small fry hehehe bye." the fox trailed off as his voice be came a low echo in the back of his head.

"oh great just when I got done with pain Kami throws more at me 'Tch." said Naruto now fully annoyed, Naruto was now sick and tired of pain, that's all he's ever felt is pain expect with Hinata…. He couldn't wait to get back and tell her he was alive, but that had to wait.

Now Naruto was come back from his chat with the Kyuubi, he was slowly waking up. But he couldn't move his body his body still ached form the pain. Speaking of pain he was smelling something as if it were burning, coming out of his drossiness the pain kicks in. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!?…Son of a Bi- AHHHHHH!?" He screamed as he felt something burning on his arms. Naruto gritted his teeth forgetting the pain in his body he starts to toss and turn on the bed as the nurses look at him confused. After ten minutes the pain was fading then when he thought he was in the clear his eyes started to itch. 'Why do my eyes itch' then it hit him 'didn't the Kyuubi say I was going to get his eyes?' then out of nowhere 'Oh fuck' he thought as a rush of pain hit his eyes. His eyes felt like he got stabbed in the eyeballs with a burning metal rod. He jerked his hands to his face trying to cover it up, now Naruto was no stranger to pain. You could see the steam coming of his eyes, five minutes later he layed still not moving. Master Ryu, Tryon, and the nurses were wide eye in shock with their jaws dropped at what they just saw. Master Ryu walked up to the boy seeing if he was awake but heard him snore as he fell back to sleep.

Tryon was the first to speak "what …..the …hell…was…that?" Tryon was blown away, shocked, and scared for the young blood.

Master Ryu responded with " I have no idea" but then something caught his eye, seeing the tattoos " Hey Tryon when did he get those?" pointing at the tattoos. "He didn't have those last night?…and when did this black headband get here?" picking up the headband. Ok now the Master was confused BIG time.

"I don't know this kid is a mystery" he stated confused

"That's for damn sure" commented his Master. Seeing Naruto's eyes steaming he tied the headband around his head covering his eyes.(A/N think Kenchi from Mortal Kombat that kind of headband but pitch black)

Seeing the young blood sleeping they decide to wait again until he wakes up hoping what just happen wont happen again. The nurses switched with others for their sift. Tryon was ten years older then Naruto, but Tryon felt bad for the boy and he promised that he was going to get this boy stronger, so history wont repeat its self. He could tell the boy had heart, if he was able to take all those beatings and still live, that means he was a fighter. That he did not give up no matter what and this clan need more people like that, he just hoped Master Ryu saw it as well.

"I promise…..ill get you strong so you can protect the ones you love and so you wont have to go threw that again." his face was serious now

It had been two months since Naruto's full recovery, but three months since his wake up spasms Naruto has yet to wake up since then. His vitals were stable he was a hundred percent good-to-go, the only problem was he wasn't waking up and Tryon was starting to get very fusstraighted, he had been missing out on training for the kid, the last thing Tryon wanted was to get rusty and have his Master get on to him. 'Why hasn't this kid waken up yet…maybe its worse on the inside?….But the doctors said he was a hundred percent….so?' he starts ruffling his head vigorously trying to keep him self from blowing up. 'I'm going to go train since he healthy he wont need me' he got up and started walking to the door, the hospital was quite big but not too big, it had three floors, with fifty rooms on each floor but they only use the third for emergencies, in this case Naruto, turning his head to get one more look at the kid before leaving.

IN NARUTOS MIND

"hahahah…..surly you can do better than this fox" mocked Naruto at the fox. As he dodged blows sent at him by the fox. For the past two months Naruto has been training under the fox with his six sense with his eyes closed. Naruto was getting better but he still had along way to go. Laughing and feeling good about his progress as he and the fox spar behind the cage.

"Oh yeah….think your good…." grinned the fox for he had a trick up his sleeve.

Kyuubi now having him on the run he throws a punch at Naruto's face, Naruto ducks and tries to sweep the foxes feet. Seeing this the fox grinned, and jumped slightly just enough to dodge it then turns his upper body as he turns he brings his right foot with force, kicking Naruto in his gut sending him in to the wall hard. "Gahhhh!" Naruto grunted as he hit's the wall and falls, Naruto was barely getting up "Damn how did you do that" asked holding his stomach, Narrowing his eyes.

"all I did was look for an opening…..like with just happen you left you mid open so I took advantage…" the fox said plainly.

"man I didn't see that coming" said the blonde rubbing the back of his head.

"Of course you didn't u have to be unpredictable…. Since your "blind" people will under estimate you…" evilly smiled he demon.

"Uh-oh… you got that look…hehehe, what is it" smiled Naruto now interested in what the fox is thinking.

"nothing hahah, they'll underestimate us and then…" he finished by bringing his thumb to his neck making a cutting motion from left to right.

"hahaha well I hope they don't I want it to be fun….." Naruto's laughing started to die, after a moment passed his face expression changed. He dropped his head, sighing deeply he sits in the dry ground and instantly be came depressed. Noticing this the fox raised a eyebrow at the kid after a good tens minutes, the fox spoke up.

"Hey you do you a razor?" asked the fox plainly. But Naruto didn't respond, now getting annoyed cause for the past months he's been doing this. Finally fed up with it, he was going to get to the bottom of what ever it was making him so depressed. Walking over to Naruto and sitting next to him. "Kit what's wrong you been acting like this for two months now. If it keeps up ill end the training" trying to get his attention.

Sighing "I'm sorry Kyuubi….its just that…(sighing)…I miss her." Naruto had been hurting not, for being able to tell Hinata that he was alive or even see her. He would be come depressed when the images of them being together would pop up in his mind.

"Who Hinata?" said the fox with a raised eyebrow, Naruto just nodded. "….ok look we step your training up so you can get done faster….but don't expect me to go easy on you..im going to bust your ass for the next three months. As for Hinata…get stronger so you can protect her and this time don't leave her side cause once they know your back they'll try to take her and who knows maybe even kill her this time…so you better get strong kit." with that the fox got up then stared walking, but stopped when he heard Naruto speak, turning to meet the gaze of the blonde.

"Over my dead fucking body…if they so much as lay a finger on her ill destroy that whole fucking village." he spoke with so much venom, anger and rage, you could see it drop from his mouth like drool. Even though he had his headband over his eyes you could still feel his gaze was intimidating. The Demon just evilly smiled at him, Naruto could feel it too.

"I never told you this…..but I like it when you act evilly it makes me feel more alive and really happy…cause those people are going to get what's coming to them…hahhaha and they don't even know it." this made Naruto beam satisfaction.

"As long as she's safe so is the village…..they better hope she safe for the sake of the village…..they better hope so." finished Naruto as he hangs his head and grips the necklace tight in his hand. Hoping and praying she was safe.

"Yep ….so if your done crying maybe we can get back to training?" the fox said impatiently rolling his eyes.

Naruto frowned then shot forward, the fox trying to react but it was too late, Naruto swung his knee In the gut of the fox then quickly elbowing him it the back of the skull sending him to the floor. Naruto quickly lifted his leg in the air for a and brought it down for a knock out kick, but was too slow the fox swiped Naruto's other leg out from under him cause Naruto to fall on his back. Both jump back up fast and start throwing combos at each other some landed for Naruto, but most landed for the Kyuubi. " you getting better but your too slow I'm not even at ten percent of my power….ok stop!" shouted the fox. Naruto stopped in his tracks breathing hard, narrowing his eyes at the fox.

"Why?!" shouted back Naruto.

"You need to see me first and beside when we wake up they'll teach you how to fight so don't worry about fighting right now."

Stated the fox plainly.

"Who's they?" Naruto asked dumb founded.

"The people that saved you idiot!" spat the fox.

"oh ok then what do I do?" asked the blonde.

"First you need to concentrate on finding me, focus on seeing me instead of fighting me. Find me hear my breathing listen to my heart beat with this you could save people if you wanted to….when you get your powers use them to bring True Justice not pity revenge." the Kyuubi wanted Naruto to bring out his full potential. Naruto nodded and stood very still, listening for any kind of sound any beat staying completely focus. *BAM* Naruto was sent flying hitting the bar of the cage "GAHHHHH!?" screamed Naruto. Now standing up pissed beyond reason.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!?" screamed the pissed of blonde, holding him self down not to go rage mode on the dumb fox.

"Well this is training and I'm going to keep doing it until you listen" said the fox from the shadows of the cage in a firm voice to let Naruto know this is not a joke.

"Fine you mangy mutt." mumbled Naruto angrily. Now closing his eyes focusing chakra in to his senses…..*BOOM* *SMACK* Naruto was struck in the ribs and spine by the fox combo, holding his ribs on the ground Naruto was getting Very very pissed.

"Why?!…" Grunted Naruto since his air was lost.

"That's what you get for calling me a mutt kid… and second your getting angry….Calm down FOCUS!…. don't use chakra that cheating I will be able to sense if you use it and if you do…(chuckling)…Ill make you pay very much now …FOCUS KID!. Now the fox was getting Very annoyed at this kid that he just wanted to drop everything and say screw this kid, but he had to help him if he wanted to kill Madara Uchiha. Now Naruto was breathing deep in and out claming his nerve. Nodding letting the Kyuubi know he's ready. A couple minutes later….*BOOM* ….. Naruto again got hit, this time in the chest, Naruto stumbled grabbing his chest, "ahhhhhh" mumbled Naruto trying to breathe.

"Kid I got an idea… imagine this is real and your trying to protect Hinata and she couldn't see or sense me, I'm about to kill her….. And lets see how this goes." commented the fox with a smile thinking he came up with an idea.

"Ok." Naruto was still hade his rasped voice from the other blows to his breathing. Naruto got up, stood there and focused as much as he could. 'I cant let Hinata die cause of me being weak ill do what ever it takes to protect her better then I did last time' Naruto was now focused more than he's ever been.. Then the six sense opened more, he could hear the breathing of the fox, his heart beating, his feet moving, the water drops in his mind far away….out of nowhere the fox lunged fast, but Naruto sensed it, he ducked and dodge the hit. Then grind, then went flying at Naruto sending combos which Naruto dodged all expect, he opened his eye….*POW* Naruto got hit gut once again but was sent sliding on his feet. Panting hard for being focused so long was tiring.

"Well well well…. Looks like your not a total waste after all." mocked the fox smiling that now he knows what to do to get his attention

"awwww man but it was only a short time like….five minutes" pouted Naruto frowning.

"ok then that's what were going to be training on un till you can do thirty minutes understand." assured the fox.

Naruto nodded, he couldn't wait till he could do this for a long period of time. This training was to advance his senses way more, Naruto could already see the fox while they were being normal, the reason Naruto hasn't woke up yet was until the Kyuubi eyes got settled in, he had to have his eyes closed for ten months. The Kyuubi didn't trust the people that saved them so he woke Naruto just to give him his tattoo's, but Naruto wont wake up un till he gets his keke genkai, which he couldn't have until he had the foxes eyes to see in the Darkness.

It went on like this day after day Naruto was getting very good at it after three months he could go for fourty-minutes. After that the fox use a Genjustu to train Naruto to extend his senses distance, Naruto had more trouble with that then he did sensing near by. This went on for the rest of the four months, Naruto had grown he could sense in advance five miles away, but the fox had told him to keep at it so he could go longer and further in his advance mode. It was the end of the tenth month and Naruto was getting ready to wake up, naruto was now doing stretches do stay loose.

"hey kid I hope you're ready…. Today you get your keke genkai." smiled the fox

"Ok good its been ten months already…" Naruto said annoyed.

"Ok look your body hasn't moved in ten months so you might have to wait a week so your body can catch up with your mind so, during that week focus on your senses…it should be easier since you'll be in the real world, so don't give up kid keep working hard so we can get our revenge….Now on to your powers." The Kyuubi became big again, closing his eyes to concentrate mumbling some words that Naruto raised an eyebrow to. All of sudden the Kyuubi's fur that was red started to become black. This threw Naruto for a loop, his eyes widen at the sight. Then Naruto saw Black chakra start to from the leak from the fox and consume him, but it wasn't painful It was peaceful, relaxing, and quite. Not terror, not chaos, no blindness, it held solidness, but the main one it held was, taking off his headband opening his eyes in his mind as they showed the Kyuubi's eyes, "Justice" Naruto mumbled evilly with a smirk at the end. Looking at the Kyuubi his fur was back to red. He notice the black chakra that was around him was now going in to his tattoo's. Molding his chakra in his hand it came out black instead of blue, smiling he stop molding and laughed loud.

"Man I've never felt so….so…" Naruto was cut off by the Kyuubi.

"Alive, peaceful, powerful?" stated the Kyuubi evilly.

"I was going to say different but that works too haha." commented Naruto in a playful tone.

"ok look last thing before you go kid." said the Kyuubi to get the blonde haired boys attention.

"what is it" asked Naruto calmly.

"keep wearing your headband out there cause they don't know that I'm in you, so in order to prevent what happen to us from happening again I suggest you wear it until you feel like you can trust them ok promise me kid." said the fox watching over Naruto to keep him safe. Naruto nodded "I Promise" said Naruto seriously and firm.

"if you ever want to talk just call me I can still hear and see what you do so I will help you get stronger…..well enough of this I'm tired get out of here so I can sleep…" the fox mumbled as he fell asleep. Naruto just chuckled at left, ready to face what waited in the real world.

IN THE REALWORLD

Naruto had been out of it for Ten months training in his mind with the Kyuubi working to see without the use of the new eyes he got. Mumbling Naruto sat up cracked a eye open barely just to see if there was anyone in the room but found no one. Opening his eyes, felt good, now what he saw was awesome, he smiled as he could see everything in detail more than anything and if he focused more he could see the tiny things that no one could. He could hear better, he could smell five times better. He looked around the room and found his headband it was long and thin to his like it was black, it cover his eye brows down to the bottom of his eye socket. (A/N Kenchi Headband from MortalKombat).

Quickly grabbing it, he tied it around his eyes. The loose strings reached his shoulder blades. He could still see through it cause of the Kyuubi's eyes but an ordinary person wouldn't be able to. He was wearing just boxers, He tried to see if he could move, so he hung his feet off the bed and got down slowly. To his surprise he could move but not that much, he made his way to the door but would stumble every three steps. But Naruto kept walking until he was out of the room. Walking out he saw threw the headband that it was a oval place it smelt like needles and blood, so he figure a hospital but this place had three floors. 'Wow this place is big' he thought but kept walking or tried as he looked he forgot to notice the stares and stepped but missed it and started to fall the stares.

" Ahhhh!….Gahhhhh!" Naruto grunted loudly as he was rolling down the stares. But then stopped when he hit the second floor the nurse ran to help him but the first to reach him was Tryon as he was there for his daily check up on Naruto.

"Hey! Kid are you ok!" shouted Tryon, reaching Naruto and bending down to shake him.

"can you please not scream so loud that hurt my ears" the knucklehead said in a low firm voice.

"Oh sorry about that….here let me help you." Tryon asked nicely smiling.

Naruto just nodded, Tryon picked the blonde boy and put him on his back as in piggy back. And headed for the exit of the building to meet Master Ryu.

"You know I can walk" said the blonde

"I know but we have a meeting to go to, but you have to get ready….so I'm taking you to get cloths from the main building." said Tryon in a friendly attitude.

" So who are you" asked the boy confused.

"Oh! I'm sorry my name is Tryon Hayabusa and you are…?" he said looking back at Naruto with a smile.

"Uzamaki Naruto….did you enjoy the show last night?" he stated looking at Tryon's shoulder.

Tryon stopped and looked down " how did you know I was there?" he whispered loud enough for Naruto to hear him.

"Your KI was making it hard to concentrate." he said plainly.

"Well forgive me Naruto for not helping but I couldn't I had to go get my Master cause of our strict clan rules…..but I said to hell with it….I don't care who you are what you've done…..I wouldn't care if you had the Kyuubi himself in you….you didn't deserve that." his tone went from sad to pure anger.

Naruto hearing this tensed at the sound of him having the Kyuubi in him part. But then let it go cause he had to get strong for one reason, and only one. To protect Hinata at all cost.

Naruto was lost in his thoughts but was brought back when Tryon Spoke "were here" standing in front of a room in the Main building. Looking at the door with a raised eyebrow Naruto was confused. "this is your room" said Tryon smiling. Making Naruto just said "Oh thank you….but why." Tryon opening the door said "well if your going to stay here and train with us you'll need a place to stay wont you, I got you a room on the floor under my Master's floor." he said happily, letting Naruto down "can you see or no?" asked Tryon politely. "No but I can sense where everything is, its kinda like seeing just with no eyes." Naruto said while walking in the room with Tryon following him. Naruto thought the was room was very comfortable, it had green carpet with the red out lines. It had one room, one bath room, kitchen, living room and it looked like his old apartment. Walking in sensing (Don't forget Naruto CAN SEE, He's just acting like he cant) the rooms he walks in to his, he places his hand on the bed "it feels good" he said to no one.

Chuckling "I'm glad you like it, I had you measured when you were knocked out and went to buy you cloths….so you might want to get ready ill wait in the living room until your done so we can go see the Leader of the clan." with that Tryon left Naruto to change and went to the living room to sit on a black fussy couch. Naruto closed the door and locked it, the cool part was his bath room was in his room. Now alone he took off his headband he walked in to his bathroom it was a good size for him. He walked to the mirror flinched when he saw all his scars they looked bad. He rubbed his hands over his body feeling the scares but was more thankful he still could reproduce. Looking at his legs they looked like his chest and back scared to the max. Sighing he clapped his hands together and prayed being thankful to Kami that he's alive and will get to see Hinata. She was all ways on his mind driving him to do better and pushing to become the best. He washed up and took a bath cause with his new nose he could smell how bad he smelt.

Naruto was now getting out of the shower, he dried himself off and brushed his teeth. He walk to his closet nude, opened the closet and got dressed. Naruto was wearing a solid black open shirt which he tore the sleeves off and left it open with his scars showing, he also had on solid black baggy pants with a lot of pockets with black combat boots to finish it off he had his black headband on. Walking to the living room where Tryon was waiting turning to see Naruto coming out. He sighed knowing the kid probity feels depressed. With out a word they leave to meet the leader.

Naruto didn't care of what he looked like cause he loved his new look. Tryon didn't care at all , they walked all they way to the bottom then he turned left and went in a secret under ground path that only Tryon and Master Ryu knew, they walked for a mile and a half .

They made some small talk, only Tryon asking him how old he was and where did he live and stuff like that. They finally reached a double door. Tryon ran threw some seals then placed his hand on the door, Naruto swore he heard like thirty locks un lock. Once the door opened they both walked in, the room looked like a library but a BIG library. This library had the books along the walls, the room was a circular room. In the middle was a huge circular pole that was in the center of the room that went from top to bottom, it was all fashioned wood.

But what caught his eye was a guy like six-five in height, he was solid muscle he was buff but not a lot he was very defined, he looked like he had no fat. He hair was short and waved back spiky brown hair. He was wearing the same thing Tryon had, black tights the were tight to your body to were you can see all your muscles out line, but Tryon had straight short black hair. The guy that was at the table turn around smiled then got up and started walking towards them.

"Naruto this is our Leader of the Clan…Ryu Hayabusa." Tryon said introducing the leader.

Ryu bowing slightly, at the same time as Naruto.

"How are you young man" said Ryu.

"I'm good Master Ryu." replied the blonde politely.

"Come we have a lot to talk about" stated the Master. Naruto bowed then followed.

Now they were sitting at the table it was quite for a few minutes, until Ryu spoke.

"Naruto I'm going to be straight forward with you….. But how did you survive?" he asked looking worried

"That information is consider S-rank classified info sir no disrespect." Naruto said politely.

Sighing "Naruto if your going to be staying here…. You have to tell me so I know how to train you." he requested firmly.

"sir if I told you, you would kill me where I sit." Naruto stated firmly with a hint of worry.

"How do you know you just met me and so far what I have seen with you nothing will surprise me son." Ryu countered calmly.

"bet you a thousand ryo." Naruto implied.

"Deal son now lets hear it." said Ryu accepting the bet.

Sighing deeply putting up his guard before speaking "I'm the host of the Kyuubi that attacked the village eleven years ago, that why the village people try to kill me." Naruto was now ready for any attack. Ryu showed no emotion neither did Tryon, Naruto flinched when Ryu pulled out a thousand ryo bill and slid it to Naruto. Seeing this Naruto chuckled taking the bill and putting it his pocket. Naruto continued "The reason I was out ten months was I was training with the Kyuubi it self in my head." he paused to let it sink it.

"How do we know your not lying son" Stated Ryu trying to make sense of what the boy just said…Naruto took off his headband, but his eyes were closed then he said "You ready?" Sensing them nodded Naruto open his eyes to meet the gaze of Master Ryu for couple seconds then turned to meet Tryon gaze. Meeting Naruto's gaze Tryon jumps out of his seat and backs up. Seeing this Ryu chuckled at his apprentice, Naruto sighed deeply.

"don't tell me your scared Tryon." chuckled Ryu.

"Hu…Oh forgive me Naruto I just never seen it in person" Tryon apologized sadly.

"don't worry at least I'm not getting beat for it" Naruto said leaning on the table.

Both Hayabusa's stare at the boy then sighed.

"Naruto I'm sorry you had to go through that son." Ryu said feeling bad for the young man but not showing it.

"don't worry ill get my revenge against them but just them I'm not going to slaughter the village cause of one small crowd…unless…" Naruto said the last word with venom, that caught their attention.

"Unless what" said Tryon getting worried.

"to draw me out they took the only person I loved she was everything to me and they treated to kill her if I didn't go so with out hesitation I accepted it…" Naruto paused tears filled his eyes started to water as he started to shutter. " s-s-she cried and begged for my r-r-release." not able to hold his tears any more, letting them fall as he spoke the rest. " they pu-u-ut a kunai to her throat..*sniff*…but I made them a deal they could not refuse…(wiping his tears)….I told them if they let her go I would go willing with out a fight and I promised that my love would not tell the Hokage…then I held her as she whispered in my ear telling me ho much she loved me at the time even now, I know I'm to young to say it but I do." he paused to breathe then continued " she wouldn't let me go…. She told me she would die with me….but I told her I was protecting her…so the people got impatient but I told her to run and to not look back just go home….before she ran she kissed me and I told her not to forget me and she said she wouldn't, then the main guy told me if she told anyone they would kill her…." Naruto voice turn cold filled with venom then he continued " if I find out that anyone of that crowd layed a finger on her I will slaughter the whole village with out hesitation, with out remorse, with out mercy. And ill will burn that village to the ground have the Hokage him self watch it, before I kill him for not doing anything to prevent it…..and NO one not even you who sit before me will stop my…..Justice." as he finished there was a silence for ten minutes.

Ryu soon got up and started walking to the door then stopped to speak… "well lets get started with your training if you want to carry out your justice…. Your training will be for four years so I hope your prepared, I'm not evil but …." turning is head to meet Naruto's gaze "they deserve ….your Justice" he said coldly. This made Naruto smile then he responded " Thank you I'm doing this to protect the people precious to me" Tryon smiled along with him as they all leave the hidden room to began Naruto's training.


	3. Chapter 3

' I've lived my life thinking what if', 'why would I live with What IF'…. 'I've been on my own for one year now'….. 'its been very lonely…I've killed with out mercy.' 'some times I wonder IF I'm losing my self to this Darkness' …. 'I miss her more than anything'…. 'the tears of water and blood I still cry' 'my heart aches for her' 'what IF she has for got me' 'I pray to Kami that she'll remember me' 'my life has no meaning with her…' I WILL NOT LOSE HER!' is what Naruto said to himself as he walked alone back to where his Pain started at first…..The Leaf village. But he's going back for one thing in particular or One Promise to keep. He was now in the only town left its was late at night, he was wearing a black cloak with long sleeves, his hood clover his face only thing you could see was his mouth. The cloak covered his upper body the rest, you could see his legs the bottom part of the cloak was like a cape flying behind his waist, he's pants were black cargo pants, his shoes where closed black ninja shoes, he wore tight chakra bands around his bicep and triceps on both arms also on his forearms. He had straps that twisted around his ankles that lead to his shins these. He had his two katana's that made a X on his back, the straps where around his chest.

As he was walking threw the little town what he saw made him smile. He was not evil he just hated what happen to him, Naruto promised that he would make a difference in the world and He will. He was going to bring Justice to the Unjust, he was going to protect the lost he was going to Free the Slaved he was going to bring fear to those who are feared. He walked around the town a little but found a bar, he walked in to have a couple drinks, walking in he looked around from under his hood and walked to a both and sat, he was a peace maker and a Assassin hired to kill if he felt it was Justice NOT revenge. He was an ally if you didn't lie to him, if you lied he came back and killed you too. Sitting at the booth the waiter comes over….

"hey there what would you like sir" the waiter said with a smile, she had long brown hair and a nice figure with blue eyes.

" yes I would like to have a bottle of your best sake please ma'am" he asked gently and nicely.

"coming right up sir" she said as she winked at him.

"Thank you very much" he said as she walked away with a smile.

As he sat there in silence, he took out one of his katana's sheath and put it on the table. The blade it self was very sharp, not handle correctly could kill the wielder. He then took out a sharp rock and began to sharpen the katana, its hilt was black white with black flames over it, hit over katana's hilt was black with white flames. On the black hilt it said darkness in white letters and on the white hilt it said light in black letters. The waiter seeing this said nothing as she came back with the bottle of sake and a little glass.

"here you go handsome" she said flirty.

"thank you ma'am …." he said plainly

As she was leaving, "excuse me ma'am" said Naruto to get her attention.

"yes?" she said while a smile

"how do you know I'm handsome you cant see me? He said wondering if she was just trying to be nice.

"oh just a women's intuition" she said giggling. Then eyeing him, then she rubbed his shoulder then left.

'I guess my appearance doesn't bother her…oh well I'm not her for her sorry ma'am' he thought as he sipped down his sake, he looked around the place was ok just your normal bar, so he minded his business and continued drinking his sake but he couldn't get drunk thanks to the Kyuubi. But he did it any way caused it calmed him down. We was about to get up to leave when he heard something that caught his interest which was very rare.

"Man this sucks we cant fuck her until the boss is done with her…but the boss is out of town and he wont be back until till tomorrow."

Said a pissed of main thug, Naruto knew they were drunk, but continued to listen.

"Really I just got hired so…is she good looking?" said the other thug with a devious smirk.

"oh is she, she fucking beautiful I would die a thousand times to get her in bed" said the main thug with a evil smile on his face.

"where did you get her…" the other thug said

"we caught her trying to sneak in so we beat the piss out of her she was a fighter too but we broke her if you want to see well go to night since I have to take you there." said the main thug with a mischief smirk.

"alright! Cant wait to get me some of that…wait what does she look like" said the other thug curious.

"ill tell you on the way so we do draw attention to others" said the main thug in a very low voice as they got up and left. But too bad Naruto could now hear the slightest heart beat miles off. So Naruto was now eager to see who this girl is, in a black blur he slipped into the Darkness to follow.

They have been walking for ten miles off the south gate away from the town but their luck was far from good. In the shadows following them was Naruto, he was very very good at infiltration. He was silent and deadly he could get in then get out with a single drop of sweat. But in this case he was just following as the guys kept talking to about stupid stuff and people they killed. Naruto all ready was going to kill them all for it but he wanted to know more about this girl, he didn't know why he just hated people taking advantage of women. What caught his attention is what he wanted to know as he kept his ears open to listen for every detail.

"So this girl where is she from" said the other thug

"From the hidden leaf village" said the main thug with a huge smirk. Now Naruto was very interested but kept quite.

" Really what did you do to her for trying to sneak in?" said the other thug

"well we wanted to bang her blind but the boss said not touch her just beat her for information." the main thug said

"So how did that go?"

"it was tough we had to beat her good she bleeding bad but not to bad." he said laughing evilly. Naruto was keeping calm very calm.

"so what does she look like come on tell me please…" begged the other thug.

"man she has nice long beautiful lavender hair with nice big white eyes ….OH YEAH! She's a Hyuga..she has nice big tits man….Kami id go all night on them she has a sexy body!" he said with a excitement.

Naruto felt his heart drop, his eyes behind his hood went wide at shock. He stopped and grabbed the nearest tree and cried his heart out. He gripped his cloak over his heart and let out silent cries that led to anger but kept his KI down so he could be hidden. His anger was now getting the best off him. He was not sweating blood trying to control the anger that shot to an all-time high. He dropped to his knees. His body was shaking faster then a rattle snake. He now lifted his head and now his eyes were seen, they held, hell, rage, pain, and the worst of all Revenge. Quickly he drew his katana over his right shoulder and quickly dashed at the two and killed the other thug instant, the other tried to run, but he was pushing his luck. Naruto turned and quickly grabbed him and took off his hood and stared in his eyes.

"where…..is…..she!" Naruto said with venom and anger holding his sword to his neck.

The thug was very terrified of Naruto staring in to the red demons eyes. "she is in the base about five more miles down this road." said the thug pissing himself.

Naruto taped his mouth and walked with him dragging in the dirt, to make sure he was not lying even though he was going to die no matter his life was at its end. Five miles down the road there was a banded warehouse, he saw people walking around. He turned to the man he dragged.

"Ok now for your reward". he turned and pulled out his sword and with a flash decapitated him.

Now he was on a hill looking down on the base with vengeance. 'I will slaughter THEM ALL! None will survive' he said mentally then drew his two Katana's then disappeared in to the darkness. Then he appeared on the top of the roof looking for an entrance, finding one he entered threw the roof then dropped down to find him self on the second floor in a room that was empty. Sniffing the air he smelled it 'Blood' no the dead guys but 'Her's'. He heard loud music maybe they were beating her 'I got to hurry but fast and undetected' with that he opened the door and walked out to find know one then he continued down the hall, until the door in front of him opened he got behind it and a guy walked out. Closing door before the man could scream he got his throat sliced from the first sword then stabbed with the second one threw his heart. Then continued until he found the stares. He continued like this killing every one silently until he wanted to be noticed.

He was walking quietly threw a hall on the floor until he reached the main boss door kicking it open to find no one, but he heard grunts of pain and a whip smacking flesh like they did to him but less then that since they couldn't kill her. So looking he found a hidden door on the floor under a rug that lead to a under ground tunnel. Lifting it Naruto jumped in but closed it softly, he followed un till he reached a door he placed his ear to the door and could hear 'her' his true love, he most important person, his other half his, his heart and joy, and most of all, his Promise. She was being beat so he was going to do it the fashion why, he knocked, as one of the three thugs answers it as the door opens "What do you want Cant you see wher-" was cut off buy a sword threw his throat. He walks in, turns kicks the dead body out the way as the other two stare at him. He closes the door and locks it.

"If you value your life…release her now." he said calmly even though he was burning up in side he wanted to kill them then in there but he wanted to play with them, sike he just wanted to see if they do it.

"Hell no she's ours pri-" was cut off by one of Naruto's Katanas decapitating him. As his body fell with his head rolling of, he turns to the last one not giving him a chance, he cuts of his legs arms then his head in a black flash. He watch the body fall to pieces, he puts away his katanas he turns to the prisoner who was laying on the floor with her hands cuffed with chains above her head as she leaned her head on her right arm. She had cuts and burses on her body, there was some blood, Naruto was grateful they didn't go any further. She lied there in her bra and panties, he walked up to her and placed a hand on her face gently to calm her racing heart. Her head was hanging as lif she was not even looking at them.

"what is your name ma'am" he said gently.

She flinched, she looked up slowly her eyes looked in to the darkness of her saviors cloak. Her big white eyes, they held hope, fear, suffering, and peace. "Hin…Hin….Hinata Hyugah…" she said as she fainted.

Fainted before she could get a chance to see his tears fall as he felt his heart jump for joy that he saved her like he always promised but he saw that she didn't have her necklace so he checked the room that had a table with two drawers he opened them. He found it and walked back to her he put it around her neck. "I told you I would always protect you….I meant it…I love you Hinata. Ill never leave your side again…I promise." he whispered to her. Then taking off his cloak he put it around her, (Ninja Art: Darkness Copy Jutsu) as a copy of him but it was pitch black only had a out line of Narutos body but no color just pitch black clone. "take her away from here and don't let no one see you or touch her…..I will kill the rest with out mercy for your hunger." he said to his clone firmly.

"what are you going to do" he said seeing if Naruto would answer.

"Kill them all!" he said coldly with enough venom to poison poison

"heheheh thank you….don't hold back….I will protect her you have my word master." said the clone evilly but ending it with assuring that she will be safe. He soon disappeared with a Hinata Bridal style.

Naruto turned off the music as all the people stopped to hear why, cause they never turned of the music. Then out of no were….*BOOM!*

The room with the door blew up and every one ran to see what happen. Standing out side was Kakashi and his team that was made up of Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Neji.

"what was that?" said Kakashi plainly

"I don't know it sounded like it came from the inside" said Kiba surprised.

"Naw really dog boy" Sakura mocked

"HEY! Shut up flat chest!" kiba shouted with annoyance

"What YOU SAY!" she shouted furiously clinching her fist in his face.

"Stop you two were not here to argue were here to save Hin-" Kakashi was cut of by a scream of pain but It wasn't a girl but a guy. "Neji"

"I know" he said firmly. "Byakugan"…."AHHH!" Neji was shocked and stared shaking slightly.

"Neji what is it" asked the Scarecrow nervously.

"there's a guy in the there killing with out mercy….there's no more he…..he…..killed all of them and by the looks of it…it was fifty guys….but there's more" said Neji as the whole team had a shocked expression on there faces, Ino and Sakura were shacking now.

"What else is there?" asked Skikamaru firmly.

"This guy what is he…" said Neji trying to figure out what's going on.

"what about it tell us!" said Kiba now getting annoyed.

"this guys chakra its…its…..Black!" Said Neji as he looks at him.

You could hear a feather drop as every one felt a slight hint of fear and nervousness, their eyes grew wide about to pop out of there heads.

"Wha….wh….What!….how can it be black!" shuttered Sakura as fear gripped her heart.

"yeah what kind of guy is this!" spat Kiba nervously.

"I don't know….AH!….Hinata's gone she's not their" Neji shouted angrily.

"WHAT!?" they all shouted but Kakashi

"Sensei what do we do?" asked Ino as she looked at the Coy Ninja.

"Well its six versus one….so we take him and Question him, about Hinata. Understood?"

They all nodded in agreement, as she dashed to the warehouse.

Putting his left Katana away he starts to head for the door, before reaching it, it blows up and standing there be fore him are all six Leaf Ninja. They all stared as he kept walking towards them, then a thug moved and try to get past him only for him to cut his head off as the dead body fell and the head roll of. Blood was every where including on him, he didn't even look at the guy he just decapitated in front of them. They all stared in shock on how he had not even giving him the chance to explain. Kakashi was the first to speak.

"Who are you" he said firmly.

"Get out of my way….." Naruto said coldly with venom enough for every one to flinch but the sensei.

"Why did you kill them….?" asked Sakura with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Cause they cause my pain so I slaughter them….with out mercy….with out remorse….with regret….all for MY Justice" he said full of rage. Not even killing all those thugs was enough.

"Where is Hinata!" shouted Kiba full of rage. "She's going to be my girlfriend!" at hearing this Naruto shot a little bit of his KI that was enough to make every one even Kakashi take two steps back. They could still not see threw his dark hood.

"Watch who your talking to! If it weren't for Her being in your disgrace of a village I would have slaughter you all be fore your sensei could activate his Sharingan!" Naruto said angrily as he pulled out his Second Katana and clinch them very thigh. This made every one intense. 'who the hell is this guy' they all thought.

"Kiba! SHOUT THE HELL UP!" shouted Ino and Sakura fearing the worst.

"why do you all care, you weren't here to free her, I did and, for that, you all will not touch her or so much as look at her or I will kill you with a care in the world." he said coldly never moving his head. They all sent out their KI, this cause Naruto to laugh. "your all weak I could kill you all but im going to see her right now."

"She is our comrade she is very important to us." pleaded Kakashi with his guard up.

"your comrade…. Where were yall when she needed her "comrades" huh?….WHERE!?" he felt rage building up as he tried to contain it.

"It was a solo mission we swear we didn't know until word came that she was missing we didn't know we promise…" Kakashi said calmly.

Thinking over he came up with a plan. Putting his blades away he calmed down, his KI was gone, cause every on to relax. "fine ill make you a deal if you choose to accept their will be a reward. If not you will all die right here and now…..so what will it be?" he said calmly.

Sighing a breath he didn't know he had held, the scarecrow looked at the dark person " what is the deal?"

"I will let you all see her and in return you all tell me about her life…and if any of you attempt to lie or ride it off ill kill you all and find out my self. The reward ill let her go back when I release her. So…do we have a deal?"

They all looked at Kakashi and nodded. Sighing "deal" Naruto walked up to Kakashi and stuck his hand out to shake which he took.

"forgive me for being rude I was mad at what I found….but we must hurry does anyone know medical ninjutsu?"

"Me and Ino" said Sakura a little hesitant.

"please follow me" Naruto said worried.

They all nodded, let Naruto lead the way they came back to the town, Naruto lead them to a hotel that was an ok one. He walked up to the room where his Dark side was, he knocked, as the darker saw him hi dispelled. Gaining the knowledge of him, ok follow me walking in to the room they see Hinata covered up with a cloth over her forehead.

"HINATA!" Kiba screamed as he try to run past Naruto with out a warning Kakashi grabbed Kiba and pulled him back catching everyone's attention.

"What the hell let me Go!" Kiba shouted struggling to get free… Kakashi just pointed they all looked at what he was pointing, They all let out a gasp, Naruto had his sword out across to his right and was going to let Kiba run in to it with out knowing, kill himself.

"If I didn't stop you, you would have gotten your head cut off" he froze then looked at Naruto. "WHAT THE HELL!" Kiba screamed.

"I said you could see her NOT touch her…." he said coldly causing Kiba to stop. "Sakura, Ino follow me the rest stand her and watch." they all nodded not going to test him.

Sakura and Ino followed him to Hinata "please heal her… she's alive so don't worry I can hear her heart beat so please you may start." they nodded and started to heal her. After they were done Naruto sat in the chair next to her and every one else sat in the floor to wait for her to wake up he didn't let them leave the room until he got his part of the deal. "so which one of you was the closet to Her.?"

Neji stood up, Naruto motioned him to come forward and sit in front of him with another chair and explain her story.

"so tell me do you really know her cause I told you….if you lie you all die" he said firmly crossing his arms.

"I'm am not lying" Neji stated ….. "very well speak and don't leave out nothing." Neji nodded then started "Hinata-sama is a very timid girl not really the one for words, she is shy or I should say was, after her father told her she was worthless, and not fit to be the heir she let go of that and became a flirty and scary girl but she still is pure. She started training seriously when she was eight, she become good at her age though I don't like Hinata she is family and I will die to protect her. Then she turned ten after a couple of days at being ten she grew found of this blonde boy that the village would pick on and abuse. Something happen that cause her to be come an outcast never wanting to do anything with any one she never talked to any one for a whole year." every one hung their head as if feeling her pain, Neji paused for a breath then continued " she loved this boy more then life its self though our clan told her to stay away from him she would cuss them out and leave. She was to attached to this boy in my own personal option. He bought her a necklace that she kept threw out the years and would let no man touch her or get new her unless she let them. Kiba has a crush on her and tries to get with her. The boy died that day protecting her cause our village people got drunk and decided to kill him of reasons I can tell you for it is S- rank secret." Neji paused to see if Naruto would do anything but instead he nodded for Neji to continue.

"And so after that she ran home and cried for months she finally told me after a year and I told the Hokage but he couldn't do anything since his death was reported a year later, but the Hokage mourned for the boy he called his own grandson, but Hinata didn't take it well she-" Neji was cut of by Hinata who woke and sat up in her bed,

"I felt like I should have died instead" they all turned to see her expect Naruto. "Hinata your ok!" they all came close but Naruto slowly reached for his katana his hand was a inch away from it they all sat down where they were at not to press it. "Please continue Hinata"

"I was torn apart I felt like my soul died that day, I felt like that the only person that new the real me was ripped out cause Kami hates me, I cried until I couldn't, I would lay in my bed and not move I had to go to therapy cause I was in such a depression no one thought I would come out, then I that's when in my heart that I would die alone and never touch a man he gave me this necklace and it means a lot to me.

More than any one or any thing in the village so, I pushed the pain and hurt away and kept training cause I promised him I would and I promised I would never for get him and I wont." turning to Kiba "so please leave me alone with all the dates asking me out cause it wont happen im sorry….your just my good friend" she said softly, Kiba frowned then nodded. She was about to speak but Naruto raised his hand stopping her then he spoke.

"How much does he really mean to you this…Naruto person" he asked feeling a glare and KI feel the room enough to drown week people.

"more than any one…I would slaughter the whole leaf village to spend one day with him again" she said coldly. Causing every one to wide eyes.

"Do you really mean that" he turned slightly to her

"every word" she said with no doubt in her mind.

"then I will tell you all something that NO ONE should know and if you tell any one I will kill you with out caring who you are am I clear." he said strongly, they all nodded but Hinata was unaffected by it but she complied.

Sighing he stood up and walk to the middle of the room and stood there for a couple minutes then he turned to Hinata and spoke "I have news for you…. Naruto is not Dead."

If you had a voice it was gone, every one eyes widen and was speechless, then they turn to Hinata to see her with wide eyes tears running down her face everything she felt she lost returned but more powerful and better than ever they all noticed hope fill her eyes along with love, peace and relief.

"How….the villagers said that they killed him?" shouted Hinata hoping this guy wasn't lying just to make her feel good

"because im the one who saved him…and what I witnessed that night changed my life forever…why do you think you've been ok all theses years…..Naruto sent me to watch you making sure if they ever did anything to harm you I was to slaughter them and the rest of the village. While he was back with my clan training to get stronger so he could never leave your side and for that I placed a seal over your heart that says I follow anything you say it was his will so I did it. He can be the only one to take it off. Now what questions do you have for me?"

She was clenching the covers saying aloud so every one could hear her "my Naruto I knew he wouldn't die I just knew it. He's my Naruto and I will never give up on him." she was more than happy words could not began to describe what she was feeling now that she knows Naruto is alive. They weren't surprise he would want revenge on the village.

"What happen to him" asked Kakashi to get every one out of there state of shock or anything else.

Sighing "I don't like talking about it cause it was something so bad that now the fate of the leaf village rest on the shoulders of you Hinata Hyugah." they all were now worried at what happen that that it would cost more life's of innocent people cause of one small group.

"but I will tell you…the story" this caught every ones attention. He told the story off how he was beat, lashed and bruised " and he told me (looking at Hinata) that it was because of you that he survived even being strip to his boxers and beaten to a pulp …you were on his mind he thought that as long as you were safe he could go though that again and die then come back to do it again. That's how much you mean to him Hinata you life is to him is more valuable then Kami himself." she cried out loud from her hearing how they beat him and all he did was think of her, that even caused every one to shed a tear. "He never gave them satisfaction of pain, he took every blow like a true warrior and a true man…..but the worst had barley begun im afraid." causing people to listen and Hinata to look up afraid of what else he was put threw.

"they stabbed him kunai's every where but leaving the cutting of he penis for last, before they tried to they poured a acid in his eyes that destroyed his cones and rods making him blind." he pause to let it sink in.

Then something happen that no one was expecting, Hinata rage was reaching a all-time high.

But she became calm when gentle hand from the man in the cloak. "you are his power Hinata, you're his reason for living and he told me that if you were to die that he would die next to you that is his main goal, apart from bring peace to this world….do you remember his eyes Hinata?"

She smiled "I can never for get them they held my heart in them, they made me feel like I would never have to worry about nothing as long as I had him I was safe."

"then you will not like this next part im afraid even thought he was scared to tell you he told me to tell you so I will do as he wishes." he said worry in his voice. She just stared to see what it was.

"do you remember the reason why the villagers beat him and made him blind?" she nodded. " those are his eyes now the secret made a deal with him that he would give him his eyes for in exchange kill a man that killed the secrets family…..Madara Uchiha." Kakashi if he was eating would have chocked.

"WHAT! Madara is dead!" screamed Kakashi worried.

"No he's not and my master will kill him but back to what I was saying his eyes aren't those blue skies but a hell inferno, red with black slits those are his eyes. He was afraid that you would be scare and not care about him cause of his eyes." Hinata was speechless but in truth she didn't care she would follow him to hell and back if she could which is what she was preparing to do.

"man he had a troublesome event thanks to those ass-wholes back in the village." Skikamaru said coldly.

"I don't care what his eyes are I love him for him and after I heal I want you to take me to him….and you have to obey since you said so your self that you put the seal on me" she said eyeing him.

"as you wish but I have one more question to you Hinata" he asked politely. She nodded for him to ask.

"Do you remember the words he told you the night he was beat be fore it happen cause he told me and I want to know if you remember?" he said flatly

"he said he would never leave my side….that he will always be there for me and that he said that he will protect me…" she said with a smile looking down

He turned to the group " How mature are your students" he asked with seriousness in his voice.

"they are very mature I assure you." Kakashi said calmly.

"ok I hope cause if they aren't you'll all die understood?" he said turning to Kakashi. He nodded.

Then Naruto walked to the middle of the room then turned to Hinata then spoke. " I told you Hinata-chan that I would always be there….that I will never leave you…..that I would protect you…I love you Hinata." he then took off his hood to reveal his blonde spikes, his six whiskers, his smile that carved love on her very soul. Then he opened his eyes to show the Kyuubi eyes. Then he took off all his cloths expect his boxers to reveal the scars he would have for the rest of his life. For the group they sadden as they saw the work of the village done to Naruto. Naruto after showing his eyes looking at Hinata he hung his head. But for Hinata the whole world stop, it was just him and her… " Na….Na…..Naruto?" she said trying to breathe. He picked up his head and walked over to her sat on the bed and let the tears he was holding go and placed a gentle hand on her cheek. "I told you I will never leave you….im real this is not a dream I prom-" he didn't have time to finish she grabbed him and pulled him in to a kiss that froze time it self, this time they used their tongues, they could taste the tears running from both their faces but this time no tears of pain, suffering, sorrow, loneliness, but of joy, peace, and True Love. The other group left to give them space. They continued kissing passionately for five minutes then they break apart to breathe, they both were breathing heavily, then went back at it for another five minutes. Then things stared to heat up hands started to move on their own, bodies moving against each other, they haven't seen each other in five years, they wanted each other bad and nothing was going to get in the way.

They pulled back to breathe " I missed you so much Hinata I cried tears of blood…..my heart longed to be with you, if I didn't show you it was me my heart would have exploded." he said with a smile as he held her cheek in her hand.

"I missed you too… I thought I would have to die alone cause I lost the only reason for living …..you" she said while she ran her hand threw his blonde hair she loved so much.

He pushed he down and got into the covers with her and held her for the rest of the night not wanting to let her go " I love you Hinata"

"I love you Naruto" as they gave one final kiss before she snuggled as close as she could to his chest and he wrapped his arms around her and put a tight gentle grip and fell into a blissful sleep knowing that when they wake up that the other person will still be there…..

(A/N sorry it took so long my bro delete my first version of this but instead I made it better of at least I think I did hope you guys love it if have ideas I would love to hear them. Other pairings are up to you readers)


End file.
